My Warrior My guard
by Linnafan
Summary: He is a Yautja warrior banished for finding joy in Ooman music rather than the hunt. She is an up and coming singer with powerful enemies. When they are caught in the middle of a war between his old clan and her enemies they must rely on each other to sur


**Disclaimer. The songs in this story are originally preformed by Kristine Sa and are owned by Nemesis records and Kristine Sa I'm just barrowing them. **

"_If I whispered, what if I confessed  
That I'm lonely without you  
And if I asked you to stay for the night  
'Cause I'm crazy about you."_

Angelina Angel slowly sang her newest song to the audience of only two hundred spectators with the same heart pounding thrill as she would have if there tens of thousands of screaming fans watching. She didn't care if she was singing to only one fan or a million she just wanted to sing. This concert was being held at the Coors Amphitheater in southern California and was her fourth concert after signing with Nemesis records just 2 months ago. Her first concert was a joke seeing as the only people who heard it were the men and women manning the spotlights and monitors. Not one ticket had been sold for her debut concert and the ones given away by her promotion staff never showed up. That was the most depressing day of her life and she broke down in the middle of the song and ran off the stage. It was a terrible experience but she was determined to stick with it. Her seconded and third concert combined only totaled one hundred and three people. However her reputation of being a great singer as well as a hottie were growing with each song the radios played.  
She wiped the sweat from her brow as the song ended and was rewarded with as loud of an applause as the group could muster with their limited numbers.  
"Thank you all for coming out tonight." She said looking out at the audience that was scattered thorough the amphitheater depending on the amount of money they paid for their tickets.  
The closest person to her was a young teenager six rows back who was with his girlfriend and not really paying attention to the songs at all.  
"I have only one more song to sing tonight and I would really love it if you all would come up to the stage. Security will not stop you just come-on up."  
Everyone in the theater slowly walked down the stairs and came right up to the stage with looks of joy for being this close. Angelina sat on the edge of the stage swinging her legs like a child would sitting on a park bench.  
"This last song is called Consequences."  
The music started to play and right in time to the music she started to sing.  
"_You are all things amazing to me, made my life gave me air to breath. Everything you did seemed right._"  
The song was very slow and sad leaving most of the group with tears in their eyes. When the song ended Angelina stood up and gave a polite bow before walking off stage feeling proud of the concert.  
"Yet another small concert." A man said leaning against a stair case.  
"What do you want now Richard?" Angelina asked crossing her arms.  
"Only to offer you my assistance that's all."  
"I've heard this line from you before. Sign your name on the dotted line and sell your soul in the processes. I don't think so."  
"Think about it Miss. Angel, you can continue doing these small concerts and live off cup-o-noodles or I can help make you the biggest thing of the year."  
"I hate Cup-o-noodles. That's why I eat Top Roman instead four for a buck can't beat that."  
"Go ahead and laugh. You'll give in sooner or later. Especially after that accident tonight."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"No not at all." Richards said with a crooked smile. "All I'm saying is that after those bodies were found in the middle of the seats apparently strangled I don't think that you'll be having many more concerts."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"It's a shame about that couple in the sixth row they were so young."  
He turned and walked away leaving Angelina weighing her options. Richard was right; if there were deaths at her concerts it would destroy all of her work. It looked like she only had one choice.  
"Miss. Angel,." A man said from behind her. "was that that bastard Richard from that promoting corporation?"  
"Yes it was."  
"Are you going to join?"  
"I have to he said that there would be two bodies found in the seats if I didn't."  
"What?"  
Angelina turned to look at the man dressed all in black with a small side arm.  
"Where did he go?"  
"He headed for the parking lot."  
The mad drew his weapon and ran through the exit to find the would be killer before he could strike. But the parking lot was completely deserted. He holstered his weapon and turned back to the door. He was about to go back in when something caught his eye. Something or someone was sitting next to a dumpster slumped over. He pulled his weapon again and headed for the figure. It was Richard, his chest had been ripped open by a large blade from the look of it. From the calm look on his face he never saw it coming what ever it was. In his hand was his cell phone with a number ready to be dialed.  
'More than likely some of his men waiting to kill someone on his order.' He thought. 'Guess that's one call that will never be made.'  
He picked up his own phone and called 911 and reported the murder. As soon as he was off the phone he pulled out a pair of latex gloves he kept incase there was a fight and someone was bleeding. He searched Richards's body and found his wallet and removed all the money and credit cards before tossing the wallet a few feet away from the body to make it look like a robbery gone bad. He hated Richard for the kind of man he was and if someone saw fit to rip out his lungs well then good for them he wasn't going to tell anyone that it was just a murder. He heard the sirens from the squad cars approaching fast and quickly stuffed the money and cards into a concealed pocket of his vest. He had no intention of keeping any of it he just wanted to dispose of it where it wouldn't be found. Angelina came out of the building after hearing the sirens and found Tommy the guard kneeling over a body.  
"Oh my God he did it." She almost screamed covering her mouth and taking a step back.  
":No he didn't." Tommy said. "Someone got him first."  
Angelina calmed down quickly as the first of the squad cars arrived. She was high on human rights but this was not a human, he was a monster that exploited anyone to get what he wanted. And he got what he disserved. She sat down on the stairs as the officers walked up and began their investigation. Both Angelina and Tommy had solid alibis seeing as everyone in the theater knew what kind of man Richard was. They all said that Tommy was walking Miss Angel out to her car when they stumbled on the body. The police took statements from Angelina and Tommy and let them go on their way. The case was filed as a Homicide due to a robbery gone bad.  
Two hours later a group of men that Richard worked for held a meeting to discus the killing. Undoubtedly they believed that Richard was killed by the security guard and they were already arranging his accident.  
"As soon as he is out of the way we will have to make an example out of Miss. Angel." One of them said. "Publicly."  
The others all nodded in approval and the meeting was disbanded. With the plans already in motion.


End file.
